A Trip To Remember, Good or Bad
by Potter Meets Evans
Summary: Mia and her friends are going to a teen summer camp in Virginia. It should be fun...and maybe a little romantic. But will Grandmére coming along to say "hello" ruin it all? CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. The Woods and the Van

**Disclaimer: Every PD character is Meg Cabot's. Any others are not.**

**A Short Summary: Mia will be going to teen summer camp in Virginia with Lilly and Michael—and Tina, Boris, Shameeka, Ling Su, Lars, and LANA!—over the summer. It will entail a lot of fun—and perhaps, some romance—but will all opportunities of make-out sessions be taken from them when the watchful Grandmére comes around every so often to check up on them? Mia's life may never be the same… **

_Mia's POV:_

We all piled into the van. I was sooo excited, but I really had to go to the bathroom. What is the deal with that, anyway? I mean, I had just gone, like two seconds before! And why is it that whenever I have to go, no one else does, but when everyone else does, I don't? The world is so unfair.

Anyway, seating arrangements were as follows:

Josh (I was not happy that HE was coming) and Lana (her, either) in the front seat next to Mr. G, my stepfather, who was also my Algebra teacher and chaperone for this particular venture. Then, in the second row of seats, Lilly, Tina, and Boris; the next row, Ling Su and Shameeka and Shameeka' s boyfriend; and the last row, Michael, Lars, and I, who were the only people yet to get into the van, got sat down.

I couldn't believe my luck. I mean, I got to spend—how many hours?—with the love of my life _right there next to me! _Only he didn't know that he was the love of my life. He thought I was just his little sister's best friend. But whatever. I still got to be next to him! Only, the chances of my peeing in a cup, if absolutely necessary, were like, nil. Because, if I had been sitting with Lilly and Tina or whatever, then totally wouldn't have cared. And they would have looked away if they did. But I can't do that while the love of my life is sitting right beside me!

A few hours passed uneventfully. I sat there writing in my journal, my bladder getting increasingly fuller, and Michael listened to his CD player the whole time. Finally, the urge was getting unbearable. I yelled up to the front, "Mr. G, can we stop somewhere? Because I kind of have to go to the bathroom…" Michael looked over at me. "What, can't you pee in a cup?" he said with a laugh. I laughed too, but stopped instantly when I almost wet my pants doing so.

Mr. G looked tired. "Mia, there isn't a rest stop for 50 miles. Can't you hold it?"

"No!" I practically screamed. Mr. G went, "Fine, we'll stop over at these woods over here. Anybody else need to go while we're stopped?"

To my horror, Michael went, "Actually, yeah, I gotta go, too, Mr. G." So Mr. Gianini pulled over on the highway, and Michael and I got out.

Even though I totally didn't have to be peeing in the woods while Michael was feet from me, I was really happy when he took me by the hand and led me really far into the woods. Then, he said, "I'll be here." He indicated a nearby tree. "When you are…uh, through, I will meet you here and then we can go back to the van, okay?"

"Sure," I said weakly. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

It took me like, 15 minutes to get through. When I was finally through, I was just pulling up my underwear, when Michael stumbled onto where I was. "Mia—" he stopped, staring at me. His face went really red. "Oh, sorry," he said, turning away. Great. Just great.

Michael wouldn't make eye contact with me almost the whole time we were walking back to the van. Just before we got to the clearing, though, he pulled me off to the side, and said, sheepishly, "Sorry, Mia, I didn't mean to do that. I just started to get worried, and, well, I went looking for you…" I put a finger on his mouth.

"Michael, it's okay, I swear it. I won't tell anybody, I promise."

He smiled. Then he said, "I never knew you wore Queen Amidala panties." At least he was able to joke about it. "I wish they sold such a thing for guys…but I guess I will just have to stick to my smiley boxers." I couldn't believe we were having this discussion. I mean, he just told me what kind of _underwear_ he wore. But whatever. He was still the love of my life.

"Let's just get back to the van," I said, grinning. I couldn't help it. Even though it had been a totally embarrassing moment, something about Michael Moscovitz just makes you grin anyway. Like it never happened.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Lilly asked, annoyed. "Procreating?"

Michael bonked Lilly on the head, and she shut up. He didn't turn his CD player back on, either. Instead, he started talking to me.

"So Mia," he said. I guess he wanted to make up for the whole seeing-you-in-your-underwear incident. "Have you been ice-skating lately? I could take you sometime. You know. Teach you some tricks. And I will make sure—absolutely sure—that you don't bite the tip of your tongue off." I laughed at this. The last time I had been ice skating, I had ended up with a mouthful of blood, thanks to Kenny, who was, at the time, my boyfriend.

"That'd be great," I answered. He smiled at me. We talked for a long time after that, until everyone but Mr. G was asleep and we were entering Philadelphia, where we decided we were going to spend the night at a hotel. We had, after all, left right after the end of the last day of school, so we didn't have a full day of driving. Tina, Lilly, Ling Su, Lana, and I were going to share one room, while Lars, Mr. G, Michael, Josh, and Shameeka's boyfriend occupied the other. At least, that was the plan, until…

Okay, this is how the conversation went:

Mr. G: What do you mean, there is only room for 4 people in each room?

Woman at desk, who's name was Sherry: I mean there's only room for 4 people in each room.

Mr. G: Well, I guess one girl and one boy are going to have to go sleep in the van…

Lana: Nuh-uh. I need my beauty sleep.

Tina, Lilly, Ling-Su, and Shameeka: Me too!

Lars and Josh: Me too!

Everyone stares at Lars

Lars: What?

Shameeka's boyfriend: I'm afraid of sleeping outdoors.

Everyone else: You won't be outdoors!

Shameeka's boyfriend: Still. I ain't doing it.

Everyone looks at Michael and me

"Fine," I said.

"Okay," Michael agreed. Is it just me, or did his eyes light up at the thought of being in the van with me all night long? It must have just been me.

A little later, after we had had dinner at the hotel's little restaurant, I went up to the girls' room to brush my teeth and hair and stuff. Then I got into my pajamas and went out to the van.

"Hey," I said, getting in next to him.

"Hi, Mia."

"Sooo, where are we going to sleep?" I asked. Then, at the same time, we said, "I call back!"

"Oh, darn," I said, laughing. Michael was laughing, too.

"I think the back is big enough for both of us to sleep," he said, smiling. Ooh, tonight was looking up after all.

"Um," I said, all nervous that if I said yes he'd be like, "Ew, no, I don't really want to sleep next to you, I was kidding," and if I said no he'd be all offended. "Sure."

So that's how I ended up sleeping in the arms of my beloved that night. I love my life.


	2. Confessions

**Hi, guys! Here goes Chap. 2:**

I woke up to someone standing over me. I could have sworn someone kissed my forehead. But I guess not, because that someone was Michael.

"Get up, sleepyhead. They will be out here in a few hours."

"A few _hours?_"

"Well, I figured you might want to, you know, get dressed, and have breakfast, and get comfortable before everyone rejoined us in the car."

"Oh."

"Hey, do you want me to get out so you can get dressed?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You nearly caught me peeing on the ground. Do you think I really care if you see my bra or my underwear again?" I was surprised at my own assertiveness. Then again, it was only like, 5 in the morning, so maybe that was why.

He blushed, all the way up to his ears. "Well, I guess that's true…"

"Besides, I lo—" Oh my God, I almost said it!

"What's that, Thermopolis?"

"Um, nothing."

"No, really, you can tell me."

"Uhm…" I took a deep breath. I knew—or thought I knew—he was going to be really appalled at what I was about to say. I mean, he was going to go to college in the fall! What did he want with a high school sophomore? "Ikinofhavacrushonyou."

"What was that?"

"I—I have a crush on you. I—" I hesitated when Michael raised his eyebrows. "I've been like, in love with you since…since I first met you." Whoa! Talk about 5 o'clock assertiveness. He started to say something, and I winced, waiting for the kill. _I don't want to have anything to do with you, freak!_

"Well, Mia. I 'kind of' have a crush on you, too." I looked up. I was really surprised.

"Bu—" I never got to finish, though, because at this point Michael had his mouth glued to mine. This was perfectly okay with me. I deepened the kiss, and before long, we were Frenching, and steaming up all the windows. I could tell he totally wanted to start taking off my clothes _for_ me, but he restrained himself. "Mia, maybe you should start getting dressed. You wouldn't mind some Pop Tarts, would you?" And with that, he pulled some Cookies n' Cream Poptarts from his backpack. "Sure," I squeaked. He squeezed my hand, and then turned his attention to "preparing" breakfast for us.

When I was completely dressed, and had my hair brushed and everything, we just kind of sat there, enjoying the peacefulness. Then, Michael went, "So, you've like, always liked me?"

"Pretty much."

"But you never told me."

"Well. No. I thought you thought I was just your little sister's best friend."

He laughed. "Well, I thought you thought that I was just your best friend's older brother."

"I guess we both thought wrong then, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. And suddenly, as if he had been holding himself back all the time I was getting dressed and eating breakfast and stuff, he grabbed me and started kissing me again…

…right at the moment that Lilly was opening the van door.

She took one look at us, and then heavenward. "Finally," she said, like she was ticked off we hadn't pronounced our undying love for each other sooner.

I regretfully pulled away from Michael to look at her. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? You two have been obsessing over each other for years now. You," she said, pointing at Michael. "Making up millions of songs about her. And you," the finger moved accusingly at me. "Writing about him all the time in your journal. And both of you always get this dreamy look on your faces whenever you're talking to one another, or about one another, or just looking at one another. You are so perfect for each other," she further accused, pointing at both of us now. "That it is sickening."

I smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, Lilly." And I went right back to making out with Michael.

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. That is so sick. Exactly what I need to see in the morning, my sick brother playing tonsil hockey with my best friend." But she said it in a nice way.


	3. Opinions of Others

**Hi, guys. Sorry I didn't say anything about this one in the second chap:**

**awh squeals how cute! okay i'm the only person disturbed that fictional ppl did not wash thier hands and they were in the woods lol. yes, i'm a clean freak... i think i'll pretend they had soap and a water bottle. esp. b4 she touched his mouth to tell him to shh.. lol. yes i'm messed up but i can't wait for the next update :)**

**-niteowl-gal**

**lol, I have that problem too. I think it's kinda gross when people go to the bathroom and don't wash their hands. And I find it weird that fictional characters never have to go to the bathroom. Anyway, you can rest assured that even though it was not written, Mia (and Michael) had hand sanitizer of some sort. ;)**

_Michael's POV:_

I have been dreading this trip for a very long time now. Basically ever since I found out that I had to go on it. My hair was sticking up. I had just slept in a van. And my sister had just caught me kissing the love of my life…and I was having the time of my life.

Want to know why? Mia loves me. Mia loves _me._ MIA loves me!

I am pathetic. But what can I say? SHE LOVES ME!

I was really embarrassed about seeing her in her underwear, but now that she's my girlfriend…who cares? I mean, I might see that someday anyway. You never know.

Okay, so I'm a perverted freak. But I simply cannot help it.

SHE LOVES ME!

_Lilly's POV:_

I can't believe them. Making out. In the car. When some of us had just had breakfast.

But in a way, I'm kind of glad they finally told each other that they've been in love with each other since, like, the day they met. Oh, Michael has teased me many a time. Never Mia, though. He never walks around with his shirt off unless she is around. Not that I care. In fact, the only ones who are really even remotely upset by this are Shameeka and Tina. And Ling Su. And, well, all my other friends…basically everybody who's not me or my parents or Mia, since she got to see him with his shirt off, so why would she be unhappy about it?

Whatever. I decided ignore the fact that Michael's hand continued to creep over to her thigh. And then up her side. And eventually around her shoulders. He just can't get enough of her, can he? Hey, but what can I say? I couldn't exactly stop it. I mean, Mia looked like she was having the time of her life. But if he had hurt her…I swear, his life would have been hell from me from then on out. Good thing he likes her too much. For him, I mean.

_Lars's POV:_

It took them long enough. I mean, Michael had confided in me a long time before about his feelings for Mia. You know, that he had had even before he found out she was a princess. But he never said anything to her. Actually, I heard a rumor that she actually told him first. But that's okay, they did get together eventually.

I was reading my book, which was about guns, but I couldn't help noticing that they were sitting very, very close together. I could have sworn I saw him touch her somewhere that was probably considered inappropriate for two teenagers. Believe me, if it had been anyone but Michael, I would have turned on them, gun drawn. But it wasn't, so it was okay. I kind of stopped paying attention to them at that point though, because I was wondering what was for lunch…I had heard a rumor that it was fried chicken…and egg salad for the princess of course.

_Mr. G's POV:_

As soon as I saw what was happening between Michael and Mia, I called home. I was very excited. I mean, everyone knew how much they liked each other…they just were too shy to tell each other.

Okay, so I called home and this is how it went:

Me: Hi, honey, how's Rocky?

Helen: Cranky.

Me: Um. That's great!

Helen: Really cranky.

Me: Oh, uh, yeah, so guess what happened between Mia and Michael?

Helen: And it's all your fault. He likes having his daddy around. When his daddy is not around, he becomes cranky, which he is illustrating right now.

Me: …

Me: Okay, so, guess what? Michael and Mia are finally together! As a couple! Isn't that great?

Helen: And you…WHAT? My baby has her first boyfriend, and I'm not there to take PICTURES?

Rocky (in background): WAAAH!

Helen: Oh, my God, Frank, tell me you took a picture! _My_ baby…a _boyfriend_! Michael Moscovitz! They are _perfect_ for each other…

Me: Um, sure.

Helen: TELL ME YOU TOOK PICTURES!

Rocky: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: Uh, yeah, I'm on it.

I hung up. Gosh, it's not like she was pregnant anymore. The late-night diaper changes must really be getting to her…


	4. Oh, She'll Be Comin' To Virginia

**Hi! Poor Mr. G. lol**

_Mia's POV:_

We finally reached camp later that day. Michael and I went into the cafeteria for an early dinner together, holding hands. For some odd reason, Mr. G kept on following us around with a camera. A couple of times I would look over at him, and he would pretend to be taking pictures of nature, or whatever. But, whatever. Michael is my boyfriend! Who cares about anything else?

Anyway, when we were eating our dinner, we saw these other teenagers coming in, too. One of them was this really tall, busty blonde (kind of like me, only I'm not busty), who's name I later found out was Carol, and who seemed like she flirted with any males she came in contact with. I immediately resolved to make sure she kept her filthy paws off my boyfriend. Not that Michael would ever cheat on me, or anything. But still. Guys are guys.

_Michael's POV:_

I love having Mia as a girlfriend. I can finally reach over and stroke her hair whenever I want, without making up lame excuses like, "You have something in your hair," or something. That day, when we went into the cafeteria, we met this one blonde named Carol. She seemed particularly interested in me, for some reason. Anyway, she dressed like a downright slut—she had a shirt on with a neck that barely, um, _covered her up,_ and these super short shorts, which were definitely not finger-tip length. More like, um, wrist length. Anyway, she came right up to me, completely oblivious to the fact that I was talking to Mia, and went, "Hey, what's your name? I'm Carol." She was totally batting her eyelashes, too.

So I said, in what I hoped was a cold voice, so she would _take a hint,_ "Michael." I stuck out my hand. She looked at it, but instead she kissed me on the cheek. Disgusting. Anyway, I was about to go, _You know what, it was nice meeting you and all, but I just met you, and I already have a girlfriend, so you just go find yourself someone else._ That's what I was going to say. But Mr. G walked up to us, and I got kind of distracted.

_Mia's POV:_

"Hey Mia," Mr. G goes, all nervous.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Um…listen, I called your mom, and it seems like things are getting kind of…out of control with Rocky. He's, um, really, really cranky, throwing food at the walls, making a mess of things. And he won't go to sleep at night, and well…I told your mother that I would go back tonight."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "But you're the chaperone!"

"I—I know. You see, the thing is…your grandmother…she sort of got wind that you all needed a chaperone, and, well, she sort of volunteered to come down…"

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "_Grandmére _is coming _here? _I thought this would be the one time that I could get away from her!"

"Well, I know, Mia, but sometimes…"

I didn't hear any more of what Mr. G was saying. I was still in shock. GRANDMERE? That's not good.

All of a sudden, I felt sick to my stomach. What would she DO to us?

I didn't eat anymore of my dinner. I was too astonished. Where was she going to SLEEP? Hello! Grandmére would never go for a cabin.

_Michael's POV:_

Uh-oh. I had never actually met Mia's grandmother, but from what Mia had to say about her…she was something like the Wicked Witch of the West, only ten times worse. Because she was…well, she was _Grandmére. _What more can I say?

_Mr. G's POV:_

Mia was not happy with me. I mean, it was pretty much my fault that she had to spend the rest of her trip with her grandmother. I mean, I'm the one who was like, 'Oh, yeah, I'd love to go!' And now I was leaving them with…_her._ I am such a bad step-parent. Helen, I thought, had better be thankful.


	5. Friendly's and Grandmére

_Mia's POV:_

Hell started the next day. We were eating lunch, talking about how excited we were to be there…okay, so I was too worried about having Grandmére there to really eat, and I was trying so hard not to barf, I couldn't talk, but whatever, that's not the point. Anyway, we were eating—or trying to eat—when a limo pulls up to the grounds. No, not _a_ limo. _The_ limo. The limo carrying the evilest person on the planet to her destination…my summer camp. Why must life be so unfair?

Then she stepped out, totally decked out in animal skins. Never in a million years would I wear something like that, a) because I am totally a vegetarian and environmental supporter, and b) because it looked really ugly. No offense to Grandmére, of course. Yeah.

So I kind of sucked in my breath, and Michael must have noticed, because he stopped talking to this other kid, Sean, who was a geek but a total hottie at the same time (like Michael), and said to me, "Mia, are you okay?" I shook my head and indicated the limo.

"Oh, no," Michael said. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. "Wanna go for a walk…away from _here_?" Thank God, thank God, thank God, was all I could think. Because Michael was totally being my savior and getting me away from that place.

"YES!" I said a little too loudly, because a few people near us looked at me curiously. Grandmére must have heard it too, because then she called, "Amelia! What are you doing wearing those ridiculous overalls?" Now everyone was paying attention. I pretended like I hadn't heard her. I grabbed Michael's hand, and we ran. Like bats out of hell, really. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun. I tripped over my own feet about three times, four over something on the ground. Michael did not seem to be having the trouble that I was, but whatever. Everyone is more agile than I am. I get used to it.

We finally stopped when we got to a big intersection. Apparently, we were really close to the main drag. I saw a lot of restaurant signs in the distance. I was all, "Michael, let's go to Friendly's!"

He gave me a weird look. "We just ate, Mia."

I shook my head. "You just ate. I didn't. I want some ice cream, if you don't mind." I know what you're thinking. Bossy, huh? Well, Michael may be smart when it comes to academics, and he may be sensitive and know everything else in the world, but something he really needs to work on is figuring _me_ out. So sometimes I have to help him along, if you know what I mean.

In any case, Michael seemed to like this, because then he said, "How're you paying?" I rolled my eyes, and started tickling him, nearly getting run over by a speeding car in the process.

"Okay, okay! Let's go," he said, smiling. But he might have only been smiling because I had just made him laugh a lot, on account of the whole tickle thing. Whatever.

We walked inside, and were seated. I ordered a Monster Mash, even though I am a little old for the kid's menu—as soon as the waiter figured out that I was a princess, he let me have anything I wanted for 75 off…whatever—and Michael had one of those Something-or-Other PB Fudge thingy sundaes.

And let me tell you, that was the best sundae I had ever had. Not because of the stellar service (on account of the royalty thing, again), or the yummy ice cream (although it was), or even the delicious Reese's peanut butter cups that were the monster's ears.

No, the best thing about it was that I was there with Michael. Talking, laughing, joking, or eating in comfortable silence. It didn't matter. Because I was with him. Ah, the bliss.

Or at least it was bliss, until I heard from the other side of the restaurant, "Amelia! What in heaven's name are you doing?" _Grandmére. _Oh, boy.


	6. A Ball At Summer Camp?

_Mia's POV:_

"Amelia! Get over here! AMELIA! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! AMELIA!" She was shouting on account of the fact that I was walking right past her like I didn't notice her. As soon as I got out of the building, I broke into a run. Michael was on my heels. Grandmére was puffing along somewhere behind.

Finally we got back. Grandmére finally caught up.

"Amelia! Why are you running away from me? Is that any way to greet your grandmother?" I glared at her. She was totally putting on an act to seem like a good grandmother in front of Michael, so that everyone else would just think that I was hallucinating when I said she was evil.

As soon as Michael was out of earshot she would be totally yelling.

But Michael didn't know that. He just saw a nice, helpless grandma and her disobedient granddaughter. Darn her.

"Ma'am, can I help you in any way?"

"Why yes, young man. You may carry this…and this and this and this." She shoved everything she was carrying, including Rommel, at Michael.

"Grandmére, I'm sorry I reacted like that. I thought you were someone else. Now, you can go on ahead, I'll help Michael carry all of this." But she wasn't about to let me off the hook that fast. Oh, no.

"Amelia…do you think it possible that we, ah, have some sort of…_ball_ after I freshen up? Wouldn't it be fun?" Freshen up? Fun? She had a lot to learn if she thought that she could a) "freshen up" in a cabin, b) get food service in that cabin, and c) convince a bunch of kids that a ball in honor of her would be in the least bit "fun."

But yet, she totally convinced me. This was account of her whispering, in my ear, "Amelia, if you do not watch yourself, you will be spending the rest of your summer—and possibly the rest of your _life_—in Genovia, Mitchell or no Mitchell, your father's contract or no contract. Understand?"

"It's Michael," I corrected her.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes in a way not unlike the way I do it. Only, I don't have mascara tattooed to my eyelids. Can you say, ew?

"Yeah, okay, Grandmére."

She stalked off, shaking her head.

"Well, Mia," Michael said, from behind me. "She doesn't seem as bad as you make her sound."

I snorted. "You don't really know Grandmére."

"Okay, then, Mia," he challenged. "We'll just see how bad she is at this…ball. Why is she planning a ball?"

"Because," I said, frustrated. "She's _Grandmére._ That's the kind of thing she _does._"

—Two Hours Later—

Just to make Grandmére peeved, I pulled on my favorite pair of overalls. I walked down to the, um, field that the ball was to take place in. Everyone else had borrowed a dress or tux from Grandmére's endless closet of fancy clothes for all occasions.

Grandmére groaned when she saw me. "Amelia, have I taught you nothing? You never show up at a _ball_ wearing those hideous things."

Lana smirked from behind Josh. "Go old lady!"

Grandmére shot her a look of disapproval. "That's Dowager Princess of Genovia to you, you snotty little brat."

Just because she did that, I felt so gratified to her that I changed like she wanted me to.

I was actually kind of glad that I did because then when Michael saw me later he went, "Mia, you look so beautiful tonight. Even more beautiful than usual…which is quite an achievement."

This was so sweet that I had no choice but to kiss him on the lips right there. "You are so sweet."

"Ah, but mademoiselle, there is nothing sweeter than you."

"Oh, excusez -moi, but you are mistaken, mon copain! Nothing or no one on the face of the earth is sweeter than YOU!" This went on for a time, before I decided to say, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Mademoiselle, I'd be delighted."

"Merci, monsieur!" So he took my arm and we walked deep into the forest, where we made out for maybe 15 minutes before Grandmére realized I was gone and yelled, "Amelia! Where ARE you? You are supposed to dance the first dance!"

I rolled my eyes. Dance schmance.

I yelled, "Coming Grandmére!" And Michael and I walked back to the ball, where we were forced to start the dancing (although I did get to smell his neck, so it wasn't all bad).

That night, he walked me to my cabin. I said, "Monsieur, do I have the pleasure of your company in the cabin on this fine evening?"

He looked surprised, but all he said was, "But of course," only it sounded like "But of carse," because he was talking in a French accent that totally mocked Grandmére.

So we talked (mostly in English, but some in francais as well), laughed, and joked for the rest of the evening. Finally, at around 11:00, my cabin-mate, Charlotte, was getting fed up with us keeping her awake, and she shooed Michael out, but it was still one of the best nights of my life.


	7. Midnight Swims

_Mia's POV:_

The next morning at breakfast, we ran into that Carol person again. She actually had the nerve to sit in Michael's LAP, before he shoved her off…YES!

Anyway, she was all, "Michael-poo, are you ready to go to the pool party today?"

He glared at her. "I don't know who this Michael-poo is, but it's not me. Yes, I'm ready for the pool party. I plan on going with my _girlfriend,_ Mia Thermopolis."

He indicated me sitting there. Carol sniffed. I could so tell she was thinking, 'Why go out with _her_ when you could go out with _me_?' Whatever.

That day I witnessed the scariest thing in my life. Grandmére wore an actual bathing suit to the pool party! EW! This is how the conversation went when I saw her:

Grandmére enters room wearing hideous, and rather revealing, bathing suit

Me (at the time I was drinking some lemonade): spits out lemonade all over poor Boris, who was sitting in front of me GRANDMERE! What are you WEARING?

Grandmére: Amelia, have you never seen a swim suit?

Me: But—but….

Michael: Mia…

Boris: Mia would you mind handing me a napkin?

Me: numbly hands Boris napkin

Boris: Thank you.

Me: But you are my _grandmother!_

Grandmére: What is your point, Amelia?

Me: Grandmas don't generally walk around in bathing suits!

Michael: Mia…

Grandmére: Well, Amelia, it is a pool party…what do you expect me to wear? A Superman costume?

Me: But…

Michael: _Mia…_

Michael dragged me away from there after that, while my jaw was still practically dragging on the floor.

"Mia, from what you say, it would not be the best idea to get onto bad terms with your grandmother…"

"But Michael, she was wearing a _bathing suit!_ Was I supposed to just _let that go?"_

Michael looked uncomfortable. "Well…yes."

I groaned. "Let's just go swimming."

"I think that is a fine idea," Michael said, steering me toward the lake.

About 20 minutes later, I had forgotten the whole Grandmére fiasco. We were horsing around in the water, and I must admit, Michael was kind of grabbing me in inappropriate places. Not that I minded this. But still.

It was so obvious that that slut Carol was trying to get Michael's attention. She kept getting in between us and batting her eyelashes, and sunbathing right near where we were making out.

It was very annoying.

Then again, we didn't get much making out in, because Grandmére was sitting right there. At one point she fell asleep, probably doped up from all that sun, and we started at it. But not for long.

"Oooh, my back aches soooo much…I wish someone would come and massage it for me…"

"What did you do, bend the wrong way while sitting in someone else's lap, or something?" Michael said, taking the opportunity while coming up for air to insult her. I smiled at this.

Carol scowled. Michael shrugged and went right back to kissing me. A half hour later, Grandmére woke up and started scolding Carol for her very…revealing bathing suit.

Life is good.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I went out to the lake. My bathing suit was still hanging up and very wet. So what. I'd go skinny-dipping.

I was having a very good time, swimming in the moonlight. I even harmonized with the croaking of the crickets nearby. I was doing the backstroke when I bumped into something…

I put my feet on the bottom and whirled around.

_Michael._

Apparently, he'd had the same idea as me.

And apparently, he was just as freaked out about the fact that we were both standing there, naked, no less, in the middle of the night in a lake when we didn't know the other person was there, as I was.

I let out a small scream of surprise.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here, I couldn't sleep, and…"

"It's okay, Mia." He said.

"Well," I said. "I can't get out now!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your standing right there! And my clothes are back in the cabin! Oh, Michael, I didn't bring them! I didn't think anyone else was out!"

"Well, I understand some of the guys just got back from a party somewhere…"

My eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"Shh, look, we can go to my cabin, it's closer. You can shower. Borrow some boxers and a tee-shirt. You can stay with me and go back to your cabin later, it doesn't matter to me." Then I realized I wasn't covering up. I blushed. I didn't try to, because a) he was my boyfriend. Why the hell was I so embarrassed? And b) he had already gotten a good look at it, no need to hide it now.

He scooped me up, and ran back to his cabin with me. I showered, dressed in his boxers and tee-shirt, and got into his bunk next to him, snuggled up to him, and slept for the first time that night.


	8. Skirts And Bras

**Thanks for the reviews, guys…keep it up!**

Mia's POV:

"Amelia! _Amelia!_" Oh my God. I could hear her screaming for me from _half-way across the camp._ I scrambled up from Michael's bunk (although it had been extremely comfortable).

"Michael…I slept really well last night. It was so great of you to let me come back here rather then let those guys see me without any clothes. But now I'd better go before Grandmére finds me here. Okay?"

Michael, who was still half asleep, went, "Mmm…'kay Mia…"

I ran out the door, and burst into my cabin just minutes before Grandmére did.

"Grandmére!" I said. "What if I had been _changing?_"

She rolled her eyes. "You weren't, were you?"

"Well, no…but I _could _have been!"

Grandmére looked unimpressed. "Amelia, where were you this morning? I came to your cabin earlier so I could wake you up and get you into something decent rather than those hideous overalls, to find you were not here!"

"I just decided to go for a swim late last night because I couldn't sleep…and I hadn't come back yet."

"You swam for _six hours?_ And what are those clothes you are wearing? They are hideous! And who ever heard of a woman—especially a princess—wearing _men's boxers_ to bed? I am going to have to talk to Helen about this, she is obviously teaching you such behavioral things that will not be tolerated—"

"Grandmére! Can you leave so I can get dressed and go to breakfast?"

"Well…alright. But I want a word with you about your wardrobe afterwards. Is that understood?"

I sighed and inwardly rolled my eyes. "Yes, Grandmére."

She left. Finally.

To please Grandmére, I decided to put on my khaki skirt, along with some clogs that I had acquired a few weeks before, a white shirt and one of those really light jackets (it was light blue) over it. Hey, it wasn't a ball gown…but definitely not overalls. This was an improvement, no?

No, according to Grandmére. As soon as I got into the cafeteria, she was yelling at me.

"Amelia! That skirt is much too short!" Even though I had totally checked before leaving the cabin and it was fingertip length.

"It isn't!" I cried. "It's fingertip length!"

Lana came up behind me, snickering. "You're wearing a bra _again?_ How many times must I tell you, _Amelia_? You don't need it!" Then she reached out and snapped it. And she had said and done these things in front of _everybody._ I was so mortified.

Unluckily for Lana, Michael saw it, too. He came right up to her, and went, "Lana….Just because you have a what? C cup? Doesn't mean you should go around teasing others. Besides, Mia looks absolutely gorgeous today."

He sized her up. "And I'll bet the only reason people like you is because of that C cup, so…be thankful for it." Then he did something else…he reached out and snapped _Lana's_ bra!

All I could think while he was doing this was 'Oh, my God! Oh my GOD!' Grandmére, however, actually looked _impressed, _if that's even possible.

Grandmére looked at him carefully. "Hmm…you really love my granddaughter?"

Michael nodded.

"Well…" Grandmére said. "I suppose I will have to permit you to continue seeing her. God knows, she needs someone like you in her life."

I was so happy, I threw my arms around Grandmére, Michael, AND Lana, who went, "Ew, freak," and went to go sit by Carol. Go figure.

Grandmére pulled away and went, "Although, he COULD do with a nice haircut…"

"NO!" I cried. "I like Michael just the way he is, thank you."

Grandmére huffed and stalked away, and Michael mouthed, to me, 'Thank you.'

I mouthed back, 'Your welcome.'

He winked, and mouthed, 'I love you.'

I smiled and kissed him, right there in front of everybody.

After I kissed him, Michael said, "And you really do look beautiful today. As always."

I laughed and said, "Thank you, sir." And we went to go eat our pancakes.

**I know it's kinda short, but…I'll update soon. ;) **


End file.
